


Blindspot

by Valpoet



Series: Blindspot AU [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Blindness, Blindspot!AU, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Same As It Never Was, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpoet/pseuds/Valpoet
Summary: Same as it Never Was divergent - in a world where by miracle alone the brothers survive and Donatello came back from "Purgatory".This is a series of various oneshots, drabbles, and snippets from an alternate ALTERNATE universe in which Leonardo is blind, Donatello is guilt stricken, Michelangelo is learning to forgive, and Raphael is learning how to cast aside his anger in favour of loving his brothers.Leo needs to stop thinking sometimes about how guilty he feels and focuses on what matters most. His family is here. With him. Maybe he can't see their faces, but they're still very real.





	Blindspot

**Author's Note:**

> This AU deals with sensitive issues; mentions of PTSD, Depression, Anxiety, Anger, and Bodily harm, but never in explicit detail and always in reference to past actions the brothers have made in their journey to get this far. I'm still learning on how to tackle this important issues and if any of what I write is considered problematic, please let me know so that I can revise; nothing is done deliberately to be insensitive to those who do struggle with any of the mentioned mental illnesses. Many additions to this series will likely be Leo-centric, but not all of them.
> 
> Blindspot is something I've been working on mentally for a long time - constructive criticism is very welcome. Especially since TMNT fanfiction is still a new world to me and I want to handle everything as delicately and honestly as possible, but also not without a sense of humour when its timing is right. 
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> PS: Originally this was posted to Tumblr and though I'm not sure about this particular piece being a standalone, I'd still like people to read it and give feedback.

Leo wonders if he’s ever going to be done feeling guilty.

He sits here in their kitchen, staring at darkness and sipping at chamomile. There’s the clanking of chipped plates and the gentle ribbing of Raph and Mikey; the low hum of the coffee machine that indicates that Don has finally pulled himself out of his hole for the day and is ready to join the world that’s still recovering.

Leo wonders if, one day, all his mistakes won’t be laughing at him. If one day he can go to sleep and not wake up _exhausted_ and knowing that all of his failures almost killed his family ( _again_ ), himself ( _again_ ), and the world ( _again_ ).

He knows he can’t see the changes being made. That was his choice. He doesn’t regret making this choice. The choice of everlasting symbolic _darkness._ It was something he could control at the time and as much as Raph hates it (and Leo hates how now, Raphael is trying to take his blame and guilt from him. _No, stop, it’s mine._ ) Leo doesn’t regret it.

But it’s because of Don that they’re here now. Don was the glue, even in his Purgatory. Don was the glue and sometimes Leo is really glad that he’s not going to see that crumpled face again because _he_ should have been the glue, not Don.

Leo is tired of feeling guilty. It’s been thirty two years now. Twenty seven since his vision went. Two since another Don saved their lives and left in a flash.

Everyone else is sick of him feeling guilty too, but he can’t let it go because _he_ was supposed to be the protector and now what is he? Because all he’s done is fail over and over and ov-

The air around him changes and on instinct he reaches and catches a plate thrown in his face, downing the rest of his tea with what he hopes is distinguished grace (Don says later that he didn’t even blink).

“Alright, Leo, lunch is up. Stop brooding and eat.”

“You too, Don, don’t think yer running back to the lab when we ain’t seen ya all day. Mike an’ I _actually_ worked together on this one.”

“It’s true,” Leo says before he thinks and he’s not even surprised when his mug is refilled with more tea (his brothers know him, after all this time and all this hurt, they _know_ him).

“Raph only broke four dishes today.”

There’s a squawk and a growl and Leo can’t help but smirk into his mug as he brings it to his lips, other hand effortlessly finding his fork along the way.

“How’d ya even- know what? Forget it. Not even gonna ask.” Scraping of chair against stone.

“Ya blind bastard.” But it’s said with what Leo imagines is a smile, and he wishes for a moment that he could see it; that he could see all of his brothers’ faces.

But then he doesn’t because he doesn’t want to see their hurt. He has enough of his own to sort through.

“Apparently you weren’t in my blindspot.” He says, shoving a fork full of rice into his mouth to hide his grin.

The chorus of groans is worth it.


End file.
